


The Disappearing Act {Crypto x Loba}

by orphan_account



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Bloodhound Needs a Hug (Apex Legends), F/M, Lesbian Disaster Wraith | Renee Blasey, Mirage | Elliott Witt Being an Idiot, Octane | Octavio Silva is a Little Shit, Revenant Being an Asshole (Apex Legends)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Literally just read the story, my meds are wearing off and my ADHD is ~wildin~ so UNFORTUNATELY, I'm not gonna be able to write a coherent summary...okie bye bye{I wrote this chapter earlier though, so my actual writing is completely coherent--I hate that I have to explain that, but I'm kind of a 𝒻𝓊𝒸𝓀𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝒾𝒹𝒾𝑜𝓉 so it eez what it eez}
Relationships: Loba Andrade & Crypto | Park Tae Joon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, fellow Cryptloba shippers (¬‿¬) ~ It's my first time posting on ao3 'cause I didn't know that this wonderful platform existed until recently, and I finally figured out how to make an account. PLEASE leave me some feedback, as I said -like two sentences ago-, this is my first time using this site, so any suggestions will be greatly appreciated!!
> 
> ANYWAYS-I hope you undeniably sexy bitches enjoy this chapter ｡◕‿◕｡

**Quick Background: Loba and Jaime met in the foster system, Jaime knew Crypto from something (not sure yet, I'll figure that out when it's actually relevant to the plot ~maybe later~, and Jaime introduced Loba to Crypto. Since he was at their place a lot, Crypto became close with Jaime and Loba.**

_**In the infamous words of Eleanor Shellstrop, "aight- 'sgo."** _

\------------------------

The legends were all gathered in the middle of the living room in anticipation for the newest legend's arrival.

"Does anyone know anything about the new girl?" Elliot asked.

Tae looked up from his laptop and directly at Revenant; as if to silently tell him to keep quiet.

_ It didn't work. _

"She's your textbook 'femme fatale' but with a slightly more  _ tragic  _ backstory." He said, chuckling in his deep, robotic voice.

Tae wanted to say something, but he knew that Loba wouldn't want her information being known by all of the other legends before she even got a chance to introduce herself.

"When you say  _ femme fatale _ , does that include...appearance?" Elliot persisted.

"She's way out of your league, if that's what you're asking." Revenant replied.

The only thing that he'd every agree with Revenant on, was that statement. Loba's always been very attractive. In highschool, guys literally started fights over her; but she didn't date those guys, she always preferred the quiet types.

Tae always wondered what it would've been like to be with her, but he never seemed to work up the courage to ask her out.

"Perfect, I like a challenge." Elliot continued, earning a chuckle from most of the room.

Once they heard a knock at the door, they all hopped to their feet and Bloodhound went to answer it.

"Hello, fighter Andrade, welcome to the home of the apex legends." They said, recognizing the girl that stepped into the doorframe as the new legend.

They held the door for her to come in, and she thanked them; before they walked Loba to the living room where everyone was anxiously waiting to meet her.

Elliot's eyes went wide as she entered the room, which made Renee chuckle, though she couldn't exactly blame him; she too felt butterflies in her stomach as the tall brunette entered the room.

Those two weren't the only ones feeling the effects of Loba's charm though. Tae was also taken aback by the sight of her. He didn't think that it was humanly possible for anyone to be as beautiful as she was when he last saw her, but somehow, she'd gotten even more attractive. She outdid  _ herself _ .

She introduced herself to everyone, and they all introduced themselves in response, and things seemed to be going just fine...

_ But Tae knew Loba better than that. _

He just kept to himself and watched her use her flirty charm to mask her emotions. She'd gotten pretty good at that over the years.

Thanks to the darkness of the corner that he'd been sitting in, Tae went unnoticed by Loba for a while, but then she saw him in her peripheral vision...

She wanted to approach him, but she chose not to, and he knew exactly why.

Still, he was saddened by her indifference towards him. He'd missed her, and it hurt that she didn't miss him too.

_ Well, that's what he thought. Loba actually missed him more than he could imagine. _

"Why haven't you introduced yourself to Loba yet?" Natalie asked, startling Tae.

Her blue, oceanic eyes shined with concern for the hacker.

He was known to be withdrawn, but to completely ignore a new legend was unlike him.

"I will, just not yet." He replied.

She wanted more information, but Natalie knew better than to press him...though that didn't stop her from intervening  _ completely _ .

"You must be tired from your travels, let me show you to your room mon cheríe." She said to Loba.

"Thanks beautiful, but you don't have to-"

"I insist!" She protested.

Loba smiled at the blonde woman's excitement; that emotion is one she hadn't felt in a while.

She conceded and followed Natalie.

Then all of a sudden, Natalie blurted out,

"Mon dieu! Renee is looking for me, I have to go. Crypto, would you mind showing Loba to her room?" The French woman asked, an innocent expression covering her face.

Tae chuckled, he knew what the girl was up to, but he didn't necessarily object, as he quickly got up and made his way over to them.

"No problem." He said.

Once Natalie was out of ear shot, the two started talking.

"So...how've you been?" He asked, avoiding eye contact by staring downwards.

"Good, Jaime hates you though." She replied, glancing over at him.

His head perked up at that, and he turned to face her.

"What?" He asked, a mixture of confusion and sadness filling his emotions.

"You cut us off completely, with  _ no warning _ , and then joined the Apex games. Can you blame him?" She asked rhetorically.

A look of regret appeared on his face. He'd never really thought about how his departure would effect them; and he didn't want to hurt either of them, especially Loba...

"I didn't  _ cut you off _ , I cut  _ myself _ off to protect  _ you _ ." He said, sounding a lot more angry than he intended.

"I spend the majority of my time between padlocked treasures and people that'd kill me if I made the slightest misstep; not to mention my seemingly never ending mission to destroy the demonio. I don't  _ need _ your protection." She retorted; taking a step towards him so that he could almost feel her chest against his.

Normally being so close to Loba would make his face turn bright red, but he was too focused on the anger burning in her honey colored eyes to be flustered.

" _ Now _ , could you point me in the direction of my room? I have some unpacking to do." She said, her death glare turning into averted eyes.

"Upstairs, it's the third door on your right. Right next to mine, but..." he trailed off, unsure of how to finish his sentence.

Her eyes narrowed in a confused manner.

"But?" She asked.

"It's across from  _ his _ ." He said gently, trying not to frighten her.

She simply nodded, and then walked to the stairs.

_ She seemed okay, but he knew that she wasn't. He knew Loba, and he knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep knowing that Revenant was on the other side of the hall. _

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My favorite Apex ship is Revenant x therapy, and you'll kinda see why in a bit.
> 
> Revenant starts provoking Loba on her way to her room (because *she* got lost and *he*'s an asshole), then Mirage steps in to try and deescalate things, and he helps Loba find her room. Loba struggles with recurring nightmares about Revenant and her parents, and Crypto knows that, so he helps her out and they have a cute lil fluffy friendship moment.
> 
> [This chapter contains instances of: Revenant being Revenant, Elliot being a simp, Crypto being edgy, and Loba being a thicc bad bitch]

As Loba walked through the halls, she admired the architecture. It was very elegant, so _naturally_ , she loved it.

The only downside to this architecture style was the winding hallways. They made it very easy to get lost, which is exactly what Loba did.

"Lost, girlie?" An all too familiar voice asked.

Loba immediately grabbed her staff, extending it from the white gold wolf that concealed it.

"Show yourself, _demonio_." She commanded.

Her eyes scanned the entire room, and she didn't see him anywhere.

Then, she felt a cold metal hand on her shoulder, and a shiver went down her spine.

She swiftly turned around, revealing a seven foot tall simulacrum, towering over her just-under-six-foot frame.

"What do you want?" She asked, angrily.

"Wow, why so hostile? I was just going to offer you directions." He replied. If he could smirk, he'd be smirking.

"To where? Hell?" She snarked.

Luckily for the both of them, someone else had entered the hallway before they could tear each other apart.

"Everything okay over here?" Elliot asked, desperately trying to mask his fear in front of Loba.

"Yes." Loba replied simply, backing away from the simulacrum.

His glowing yellow eyes darted towards Elliot's terrified brown ones; annoyed by the interruption.

"We were just discussing Loba's kleptomania." He joked, earning an a glare from her.

Elliot ignored his comment, and looked at Loba as if to ask her if she was okay.

She gave him a reassuring glance.

"I should go find my room, would you happen to know where it is, Mr. Witt?" Loba asked politely.

Revenant rolled his eyes and disappeared down the hallway, leaving the two of them alone.

"Sorry about Revenant. I'd say that he's not usually like this, but he is." Elliot said, trying to lighten the mood.

"You don't need to apologize." She replied, placing a gentle hand on his upper arm.

She meant it as a gesture of friendship...but her touch set him ablaze. His cheeks turned bright red, but luckily for him, the hallway was dimly lit, so she couldn't see his reaction.

" _And_ here we are." He said, pointing towards her door.

"Thank you for the help, handsome." She said gratefully, opening in her door.

"Anytime." He replied.

He waited for her to close the door, before running down the hallway, clicking his heels mid air like an excited teenager.

"She called me handsome!" He whisper-yelled to himself.

Meanwhile, Loba was getting her room organized. Her furniture was already mostly there, so all she really had to do was decorate.

First, she put her light pink silk sheets on her bed, then covered them with a white duvet and organized her pillows against the headboard.

After that, she put a few pictures on her night stand, and crawled into bed, because it was relatively late at night, and she was tired from traveling.

She drifted off in a matter of minutes, sleeping not-so-peacefully.

It was rare that Loba slept without getting night terrors, after all, she witnessed both of her parents being murdered...that's not something you come back from.

She couldn't escape the painful memory; it was engraved into her soul. Deep down, she knew that killing Revenant wouldn't bring her closure or repair the damage that he'd caused, but she wasn't ready to admit that to herself yet.

Tae knew that Loba wouldn't be able to sleep, so he stayed awake in case she might need him.

After all she'd been through, the last thing she needed was to be abandoned by one of her best friends, but he left anyway.

She would console him and put him back together when he fell apart, and he resented himself for not reciprocating.

As if on cue, he heard a quiet yelp through the wall between his room and Loba's, and got up, getting a head start to the roof, where he knew she'd be going to get some air.

In minutes, he heard quiet footsteps, and saw a tall figure emerge from the rooftop door; wearing velvet pink shorts hemmed with white lace, and a white lace top that left little to the imagination.

Her chest was rising and falling quickly as she tried to steady her breathing.

Her hair was gently flowing in the wind, free from its usual braids.

She looked angelic.

"Nightmare?" Tae asked, already knowing the answer.

She just nodded.

"Wanna talk about it?" He persisted.

"Are you sure you wanna _hear_ about it?" She asked, genuinely concerned.

He nodded in return; and Loba took a deep breath.

"I was back _there_ with my father's blood all over my hands, only _this_ time, I wasn't a kid anymore, and Revenant stood over me, holding a wingman against my forehead. I didn't even try to get up...I just leaned into it and closed my eyes. I let him win." She explained.

Tae stood there with his eyes looking directly into hers.

"You're _here_ now, and that won't happen." He said, trying to comfort her.

His sudden caring gesture brought a subtle smile to her face.

"Plus, you're living with eleven other apex legends that are itching to put a bullet between those bright yellow eyes, so you've got plenty of backup." He added, making them both chuckle.

"Even Alexander?" She asked, narrowing her eyes, and smirking.

"...okay _ten_ other legends, but that's still a lot." He answered with a light chuckle; a sound that very few people have heard, Crypto isn’t exactly a ray of sunshine...

_The distraction that her old friend had provided for her, allowed Loba to relax for the first time in all-father knows how long...and she felt her trust in him start to build again._

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! I'm very open to {constructive} criticism and suggestions, so if there's something that you want me to add or feature, please let me know (▰˘◡˘▰)
> 
> byeeeee


End file.
